superdbzfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Kimidori
|Date of birth = December 21st, Age 731 21st of Coelacanth, 1967 (Dr. Slump timeline)Dr. Slump chapter 9, "1980: Living For Tomorrow!" |Date of death = |Address = 5 Platypus Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Address = Coffee Pot |FamConnect = Kon Kimidori (father) Murasaki Kimidori (mother) Aoi Kimidori (sister) Mame Soramame (aunt) Taro Soramame (cousin) Kurikinton Soramame (uncle) Peasuke Soramame (cousin) Tsukutsun Tsun (future husband) }} Akane Kimidori (木緑あかね, Kimidori Akane; lit. "Yellow-Green Dark Red") is Arale Norimaki's "bad girl" friend and Tsukutsun Tsun's girlfriend in Dr. Slump. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Meeting Arale Akane met Arale in Miss Yamabuki's class when Arale was assigned to be desk partners with her. After the school day was over Akane became annoyed with Arale as she followed her after school to where she met up with her friends Taro and Peasuke. Arale quickly gained Akane's respect and, along with Taro and Peasuke, accepted Arale when they saw Arale's strength, and eventually she became Arale's best friend. ''Dragon Ball'' Akane speaks to the gang while at the coffee pot about what their plans are for spring break. Akane tells everyone that their choices were all lame and boring. Later on she was pulled over for speeding by Taro, just prior to Goku's warning of the Red Ribbon Army being in Penguin Village. Akane tries to test out the Flying Nimbus but it rejects her because she is not of pure heart. She then goes to tell Tsukutsun about Goku but he does not believe her. A bystander in Goku's Fire Brigade closely resembles Akane. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake, Akane's hair is changed from blonde to redhead (making her hair the same color as her sister Aoi). ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, and Akane Kimidori make a cameo in the sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, in their 1997 remake appearance. They are at Satan Mall, in the Heroes Stadium, during the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament final match between Beat and Froze. Techniques *'Cobra Twist' – A real world wrestling move. She lists this as her talent in her résumé. Video game appearances *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Voice actresses *Japanese dub: Kazuko Sugiyama (1980s series), Hiroko Konishi (1990s series) *English FUNimation dub: Laura Bailey *English Blue Water dub: Carol-Anne Day Trivia *Akane's personality is very similar to Bulma. Her annoyance with Arale at the beginning of Dr. Slump is almost the same way Bulma was with Goku in the beginning of Dragon Ball. Her relationship with Tsukutsun is similar to Bulma's relationship with Yamcha and they are both seen riding scooters or motorcycles a lot. Gallery AkaneS.png|Akane in Dr. Slump AkaneGArale5.png|Akane with Arale in Dr. Slump AkaneS4.png|Akane looking back at Arale in Dr. Slump Akane riding on her motorbike.png|Akane on her motorbike in Dragon Ball AkaneS2.png|Akane Akane2.png Akane and Tsukutsun.png|Akane and Tsukutsun AkaneGGoku.png|Akane after falling through the Flying Nimbus AkaneGArale.png|Akane and Arale in Dragon Ball AkaneS3.png|Akane in the Dr. Slump remake Akane1994.jpg|Akane in the remake AkaneS2Remake.png|Akane looking down at Arale in the remake DrSlumpDS-Akane&Arale.jpg|Akane in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan }} External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Akane Kimidori|Akane Kimidori at Dr. Slump wiki]] References